Dr. Marshall Chin's career objectives are to perform research that improves the outcomes of particularly vulnerable patients with diabetes including those served in safety net community health centers, and to train students, fellows, and junior faculty who wish to perform patient-oriented translational research and outcomes research in diabetes. Translation of research findings from clinical trials is challenging. Thus, diabetes care in real-world settings is suboptimal. Indigent, minority patients who receive their care in community health centers are a vulnerable population at risk for poor outcomes. Interventions are needed to reduce disparities for these patients. Dr. Chin's research program aims to improve diabetes care and outcomes in community health centers by developing and implementing multifactorial interventions combining techniques from quality improvement, care management, patient empowerment, provider behavioral training, and community partnerships. He seeks to discover effective models for implementing and sustaining interventions to improve diabetes care in vulnerable populations. Dr. Chin leads the Chicago Diabetes Mentoring Program in Patient-Oriented Research. Dr. Chin is Professor of Medicine, Director of the Prevention and Control Core of the NIDDK Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC), and Director of the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation Finding Answers: Disparities Research for Change National Program Office, at the University of Chicago. His work improving diabetes care and outcomes in community health centers and vulnerable populations grows out of work originally funded by AHRQ and NIA R01 and U01 grants, and currently funded by Merck Company Foundation and Commonwealth Fund grants. He received the 2008 Society of General Internal Medicine Mid-Career Research Mentorship Award. Dr. Chin performs research and mentors in an environment that is rich with academic opportunities in the biomedical and social sciences relevant for diabetes patient-oriented translational research. Renewal of this K24 award will allow Dr. Chin to increase his mentoring activities and to enhance his own commitment and skills in patient-oriented diabetes research among vulnerable populations.